


Friendly Rivalry

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: When the Pride plays the Dash Moe can't wait to see Ash, only to learn what she thought was their date night would turn into a group thing, or would it?





	

Alex pinched Ash’s side as they lined up before the game. The keeper was nearly jumping up and down in her excitement. 

“Ow!” Ash yelled, smacking Alex’s hand away from her, “what was that for Morgan?”

“You’re drawing attention to yourself.”

“So? Your good looks do that to you all the time.”

“I…” Alex was left flustered at the compliment, her cheeks turning red. “Whatever Harris, you’re like a child.”

“Moe!” Ash yelled and leapt over to where Morgan was, engulfing her in a hug. “Moe... I missed you Moe.” Ash said, rocking the two of them back and forth, leaving Alex laughing.

“Hi Ash,” Moe wrapped her arms around Ashlyn, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. 

“Break it up you two. It’s not like you didn’t see each other last night,” Carli laughed as Moe turned red.

“Oh, don’t act like we don’t know Moemoe. We heard all about how ‘great’ and ‘precious’ you are,” Kaylen said, shouldering the younger girl. 

“Leave her alone guys!” Ash warned and kissed the side of Morgan’s head. 

“Break it up,” the ref said, walking up to push the two away from each other before hesitating when she saw the interaction between the two, “oh…”

“You heard the ref! Break it up, break it up,” Alex said, stepping up to separate the two, causing the teams to laugh, “ref, these two can’t keep their hands off each other. I suggest yellow cards to each of them if anything happens out there,” Alex joked and the woman just shook her head walking away.

“See you out there,” Moe said, kissing Ash before stepping back in line. 

“Good luck.”

x-x-x

Ash leaned against the wall outside the visiting locker room, waiting for Moe to come out as she scanned through her phone.

“Whatcha looking at?” Moe said, looking down at Ash’s phone, grinning when the woman jumped. 

“Shit, you scared me!” Ash grabbed her chest and tried to calm her heart. 

“So, what’s the plan?” 

“The plan? The plan is: we go home and spend some time together before you have to leave again.”

“Perfect!” Moe grinned. 

“Well, almost perfect… Carli and Alex are going to come too.”

“Oh,” Moe pouted and Ash leaned forward, kissing her.

“But, we’ll have time after they leave.”

“Ok, I guess.” Moe leaned into Ash’s side as they headed toward Ash’s car. Ash chuckled and kissed the top of Moe’s head. The couple were nearly to Ash’s car when her phone rang.

“Hey Alex,” Ash greeted, “oh… yeah, that’s fine. Tell her we hope she feels better. You’re still welcome to com— no, I get it. Have fun.” Ash hung up. “Well, looks like Carli doesn’t feel well and Alex is tired, so it’s back to just us.”

“Cool,” Moe grinned, leaning up to kiss Ash. 

“So, take out and netflix?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

x-x-x

“I don’t feel well?” Carli scoffed as Alex hung up the phone.

“What else am I going to say?”

“I don’t know, how about, ‘hey, go enjoy your night with your girlfriend without my nosey self around’.”

“Well, when you describe yourself that wa—”

“I meant you.”

“I know, jerk.” 

“Come on, I’ll treat you to the steak house.”

“You know… we could just go back to mine with some pizza and just relax. I have beer.”

“It’s up to you.”

“It’s more comfortable than a steak house, and we can be lazy on the couch.”

“Alright, just no cuddling.”

“Like I’d try.”

“I wouldn’t put it pass you, Morgan, I know how lonely nights get.”

“And on that note, what do you like on your pizza?”

x-x-x

Ash yawned, wrapping her arms around Morgan tightly. It was nearly eleven at night and the younger girl was still fighting off sleep.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“No, we’re almost done.” Morgan yawned.

“It’ll be there later.”

“But I wanna watch now,” she whined as Ash scooped her up in her arms, turning the tv off as she went. She carried Morgan to her room, the younger woman cuddling into her.

“God, how are you so freaking cute?” Ash asked as she set her down on the bed.

“I’m not.”

“You totally are,” Ash said, crawling up the bed to pull Morgan close again before kissing the back of the woman’s head, “and I love you so much for it.”

“Shhh, bed time,” Morgan said, burying her face into Ash’s chest. “I love you too though,” she muttered.

“You better.”

“I mean, I did almost let you score on me tonight.”

“I did score on you loser.”

“I’m so not a loser in any form this evening.” Ash grinned, kissing the top of Morgan’s head. 

x-x-x

Ash groaned as her phone buzzed across the nightstand. Grabbing the offending object, she opened her newest message and chuckled at the photo Servando had sent her. Alex and Carli were asleep on the couch, Alex sprawled out on top of Carli. 

‘ _ What the hell happens at girl’s night?’  _

**Author's Note:**

> So got prompted this, hope you guys like it. On a more serious note if you see my works posted other places please let me know. If you are taking my works please know I do not allow that without permission so please come talk to me first. I've had some of my works taken and posted other places without my knowledge and while I resolved this instance of it I know it could happen again and want to get in front of it. Also if you don't know Ao3 has rules against this and a team of lawyers for this exact reason it is against the copyright laws and can get you into legal trouble. If you want to talk more about it drop me a line here or at my tumblr at jessi-08. Besides that I hope you guys enjoyed and keep the prompts up. (sorry this long note is gonna go on a few of my fics for awhile.)


End file.
